


Han's Little Rey

by LeeMorrigan



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Original Trilogy, The Force Awakens - Fandom
Genre: Baby Rey, Ben was a challenging kid, Force-Sensitive Leia Organa, Gen, Good Parent Han Solo, Han Solo did not neglect his kids, Han and Leia tried, Han is a tortured father, Han is broken, Han tried, Han's ruminations, Leia never gave up, Leia tried, Little Ben, Luke tried, Luke was an amazing uncle, Multi, Other, Rey was a little ball of sunshine, Siblings, Uncle Chewie, Uncle Lando, uncle luke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-21
Updated: 2017-11-21
Packaged: 2019-02-05 06:16:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12788595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeeMorrigan/pseuds/LeeMorrigan
Summary: Han loved his kids, little Ben and baby Rey were his world, along with their mother. But Han wasn't equipped to handle a powerful Jedi-in-training boy and Leia was trained to be a diplomat not a happy child, and then they had Rey, who tamed her brother. 15 years after losing his children, Han finds new hope in a girl named Rey.





	Han's Little Rey

**Author's Note:**

> I'm continuing to dream that Rey is Han's kid and I refuse to believe Han was a neglectful parent. I theorized Leia would love her children but hadn't had a normal childhood nor did she know how to recreate one, so Luke did better than she or Han with Ben, making the idea of sending Ben to Luke seem more reasonable. I also love the idea that Rey was named for Leia's mother Breha Organa, and that Han gifted her with the nickname Rey.  
> I do not own STAR WARS (or Han would be alive & would have spanked Krybaby Ren) or these characters, I'm just in denial about no more Han Solo, and I love the idea of Rey Solo Skywalker Organa (or Rey Solo, for short) best of all the "who are Rey's folks" theories.

Han woke to screaming. Not the kind that would send a chill up his spine, making his blood run cold and his heart skitter to a stop, before he flung himself at his blaster. This was the kind that had been disturbing he and Leia’s nights for the past four months since it came into the galaxy. Glancing over, he saw Leia beginning to stir. For the past week, he had been on Resistance business and Leia had been alone with Ben and the baby. Reaching, Han rubbed her shoulder.

“I got it. Go back to sleep.”

She nodded a little before going back to sleep almost instantly. A testament to how tired she must really be, as Leia rarely was able to get right to sleep. Her mind was too busy. Han smiled a little at her, despite his own tired limbs trying to climb out of the low bed. He never thought he would ever be a happily married man with two kids he loved to death. Granted, he never thought he would be part of the Rebellion, fighting the Empire, and now trying to rebuild the peaceful unity from the Old Republic days.

Moving down the small hallway from he and Leia’s bedroom, he poked his head in quickly to Ben’s room. The kid was still sound asleep. Probably he had gotten used to his little sister’s screaming at the wee hours of the morning. Han was a bit envious yet glad his son wasn’t losing sleep. Growing boys needed their sleep. Next was the door to Rey’s room. The room he and Leia had was too cramped to keep the crib in, and Leia often had slept in a chair next to the crib the first week after they brought Rey home. On the Falcon, Han used to just let Rey sleep in his arms while he sat the at the helm.

The crib was small, a leftover from when Ben had been a baby. Han didn’t know how Leia had managed to keep ahold of the thing, he was just glad she had. Rey hadn’t been planned for. Han remembered clearly coming back from a 3-month mission, coming into the small apartment for he, Leia, and Ben, to find Leia eating some blandly flavored fruit and her hand resting over her lower abdomen. No one had to tell him what that meant. She had told him, clearly ready for him to fight with her about it, as things had been a little rough between them at the time and she had thought he was ready to make an ultimatum about the Rebellion work. Instead, Han had moved to sit next to her and almost pulled her into his lap, holding her tightly to his chest. A few months later, he had been holding a pink and wiggling little girl with her mother’s eyes.

“Hey, kiddo.”, he greeted as he came around to pick up the red-faced, crying infant. She was so tiny in his arms, even more so than Ben had been at this age. It worried Han that he would hurt her. His hands were so large and rough, he sometimes feared he would give her rub burn just by touching her little cheeks or when her tiny hand curled around one of his fingers.

“Alright, what’s the matter, huh? Hungry?”

He got a bottle from the little contraption next to her crib, offering it to her. She turned her little face away, curling more tightly into the crook of his neck. Not hungry then. He checked her bum and found she was dry, so she hadn’t needed changing. It had been a while since Leia fed her, so he doubted she need burped, though he grabbed a towel for his shoulder and bounced her a little. That seemed to make her more not less fussy, so he stopped. Adjusting his hold, he let her rest her face in the crook of his neck as he rubbed his hand up and down her little back. She was so warm, he sometimes wondered if there was a sun under her skin, although she was not fevered, thankfully. Just her normal warmth.

“Can’t take you to the Falcon, kiddo. Chewie’s making a quick run with her tonight. Probably heading to _Takodana_.” He smiled, thinking of the mischievous look the wookie had shot him before heading off to the Falcon’s spot in the hanger.

“Guess you’re just stuck with me, Rey.”

She made a contented noise, her wiggling subsiding a bit. Han smiled to himself. As a baby, Ben had not wanted Han to hold him or to take care of him. He fussed more if Han held him, he wiggled more when Han tried to change him, and he cried louder when Han was alone with him at night due to Leia’s working on rebuilding the old Republic. Leia used to claim it was Han’s imagination, until Luke and his wife came to stay for a week to help Han out and ease Leia’s mind about leaving Han alone with Ben so long. Luke had agreed that Ben clearly preferred Leia to Han and he preferred Luke’s wife to Luke, so Leia had turned it into a joke that Ben was just as big a ladies man as his father and Lando. Luke had agreed to Han’s plea not to tell Leia how it stung to hear that. He wanted his son to like him.

Easing into the small chair meant more for Leia than himself, Han cradled his daughter to his chest, letting her rest over his heart. He did not think he had gotten that much better with babies since Ben. It wasn’t like he made a habit of holding other people’s children and after the difficulties in dealing with Ben, and with how much he and Leia had to do, they had agreed not to have any more children. Then they had Rey. Han was glad they had oopsed.

“Maybe when you’re a little older, and you can hold your head up long enough, we’ll have to fly the Falcon someplace mama wouldn’t approve of, huh? Just us and uncle Chewie? Your mama and brother are going to visit uncle Luke next month, maybe we’ll have to take a joyride or two while they’re gone. I could take you to see Lando, and he can show off his card tricks. Just remember, he’s a terrible flirt and nowhere near as charming as me, so try to remember to laugh at his jokes, okay?”

She gurgled happily, so Han smiled and continued to tease about stuff they could do while Leia and Ben were gone. Truth was that Leia was helping Ben get warmed up to Luke, the new Jedi Academy, and the students there, since they were planning to let Ben go to Luke’s academy soon. He was too powerful for Leia to train without help, Han couldn’t help no matter how much he wanted to, and there weren’t any Jedi among the Rebellion members Leia knew. Luke was the best option. Ben clearly suspected Han and Leia’s motives, although he was being his usual petulant, quiet self. Han worried about his son, night and day. There was just so much about the boy that reminded him of guys he knew that went bad over the years, smugglers, soldiers, spies, and gamblers who couldn’t hold to themselves and instead lost themselves to their vices. He didn’t want that for Ben.

Luke was everything Han wasn’t. Patient, understanding, and very forgiving. Han didn’t understand all this Jedi stuff, nor did he trust it the way Leia did. Han liked things he could handle, things he could control. Blasters, the controls of a ship, tools for fixing things- not invisible powers and ghosts of Jedis past. Perhaps some time with uncle Luke would be the very thing Ben needed. It would allow him space from Han’s impatience and worry as well as Leia’s constant expectations and worrying. Leia, ever the Princess and Diplomat, had trouble dealing with both their children without adopting her royal training and trying to order them to behave, to remind them of expectations, and then having to leave the room to growl when it didn’t work.

She was good when they cried and needed held or when they needed feeding, changing, or simple things like that. But when Ben had nightmares, Leia tried to just tell him they weren’t real and that he was alright, then put him back to bed. When he did not mind his manners, she reminded him that he was a Prince, son of two of the new Republic’s generals, nephew to the new Jedi Master, and all sorts of burdens that even Han felt were heavy burdens on his adult shoulders. She loved their son more than life, she just did not know how to mother him the way she wanted to be able to do.

Luke was better with Ben, always had been. Sometimes Han wondered if Ben might not have been better off if he’d been born to the other Skywalker twin. He would have been born to a father who had infinite patience, a mother who was from simple stock and therefore more accustomed to normal childhoods, surrounded by kids and teenagers all learning together, farther removed from the rebuilding efforts, and without the expectations of being Princess Leia’s son. Letting out a sigh, Han turned his wondering mind’s focus to the little bundle in his arms.

“Do me a favor, don’t grow up too fast, alright? I’m enjoying having a tiny princess in the house, and you’re good for everybody just as you are.”

Ben, despite how worried Han and Leia had been about his reaction to a new sibling, had taken to Rey like a ton-ton to snow. He had held her just right the first time, he always woke up when Rey had nightmares and was often in her room comforting her before Leia or Han reached the crib, and he fussed over making sure she had enough blankets around her when they took her outside the apartment. He was a fantastic big brother, which made Han have further reservations about sending him off to Luke’s academy. Rey had seemingly turned Ben into a different kid. Han let his head fall back against the chair.

“I’m sorry we couldn’t give you two a normal childhood, kiddo. We would have if we could have. But, from what uncle Luke says, you two aren’t normal children so that probably wouldn’t have worked out so well either.”

Unbeknownst to Han, Leia had been standing just outside the room for a while. She had to agree with most of what he had said. Their daughter seemed to have some sort of magic that just made everyone fall in love with her, turning sweeter and more patient in her presence. And Han was wrapped around the baby’s little finger, without any denial about it on his part. Leia sometimes felt a little jealous of how close the two seemed to already be, giving her a better understanding of how Han sometimes looked at she and Ben when Ben had been little and only Leia could stop his crying. She supposed it could simply be that little girls adored their fathers and little boys adored their mothers.

She had certainly been Bail’s constant companion and he had been her hero, with many teasing that he had been wrapped around Leia’s little finger since day one. Luke had confessed that he and his aunt had always been far closer than he and his uncle, as Luke claimed he could tell his aunt things he couldn’t even hint about when in the earshot of his uncle, and his aunt used to defend him when she thought Luke couldn’t hear.

Somehow though, deep within her, Leia did not think it was so simple. She had begun to believe that Han and Ben’s issue was more complex and rooted more in Han’s distrust of the Force and those ways, combined with Ben’s delicate but somewhat volatile nature. Their son was full of passion and raw power, with a brilliant mind Leia often envied when she saw how quickly he picked up a new skill or language, yet he was painfully shy, had worse patience than she or Han, and got very upset when he failed at something, when he thought Han or Leia were upset with him, and when he wasn’t permitted to do something he wished to do. He was terrible for beating himself up over any failure, big or small, and treating it like it was the end of the world. Leia had been much the same as a child, although Bail had worked hard to teach her to cover it. And cover it she had, with sass and a biting tongue that could practically leave whip marks in whomever she unleashed it upon.

Not for the first time, Leia caught herself wishing Ben had been a bit more like Han and less like herself. From what she had ever heard of Anakin Skywalker, she blamed herself even more, as it seemed Ben was entirely too much like his grandfather had been as a younger man. Sometimes Leia found she could not sleep for worrying about how they were raising Ben. Sometimes she wished she was more like Shara Bey. Poe certainly was turning out to be a fine boy, and more important, a happy one. Poe loved coming with his mother to meetings, he enjoyed meeting new people, he enjoyed hearing Han tell stories, and most of all, he enjoyed flying with Shara. Leia was sure that boy was going to become an amazing pilot someday.

Looking back at Han, she smiled. For now, they had peace. Ben had improved since becoming a big brother and he had set himself up as Breha’s protector. Luke visited as frequently as he could, often making a point of teaching Ben something new with a lightsaber as well as working with Ben on meditation and control, plus he gave she and Han a break here and there. Han had made a point of sticking to only shorter missions that didn’t take him so far, so he could spend more time with them. Leia had asked Lando to take a few meetings for her, allowing her to not be required off their current planet for the next month. Hopefully that would help.

Breha’s little laugh pulled Leia from her thoughts. Looking up, she found Han holding the baby up as if letting the girl fly through the air. Both were laughing, though Breha was far louder while Han was at least attempting not to wake everyone else. Leia smiled, her heart growing warmer in her chest. This was one of those moments Bail used to mention sometimes, saying how he wished her could freeze it and keep a copy in his pocket to pull out on dark or rainy days. This would be a memory she would hold onto until she was old and weak, then she would hold onto his harder. Her baby girl and her husband, laughing together as they imagined flying through the galaxy on great adventures. Turning, Leia left to give them their time together, but not before stopping in Ben’s room. He was awake, she could tell through their Force-connection, and only pretending to sleep soundly in his bed. If Leia had been the one checking on Breha, Ben would have come in to sit with them and he would sometimes hold Breha while Leia would try singing to her or getting a new bottle ready for her. He didn’t even complain about Leia asking him to change Breha a few times. Yet when Han checked on Breha, Ben would pretend to sleep and ignore them both.

Leia could feel, through the Force, how Ben was jealous of Breha. Han was so light and carefree with Breha, while he went tense around Ben. Leia knew it was because Han constantly worried he would say or do something wrong and further widen the gulf between father and son. Han wanted so desperately, for he and Ben to be close. And having Breha had only made that ache worsen. Leia prayed, frequently with prayers she had forgotten before motherhood, for them to have that.

She had an idea. Something that her one nurse used to do for her when Bail had been a bit too hard in his lessons and left Leia crying in her bed in the small hours of the morning, exhausted and hating her inability to be like Breha and Bail. Pulling her voice to a whisper she knew Han would hear but pretend he didn’t, she called for her son.

“Ben? Ben, you awake?”

He turned, looking at her without the pretense of her having woken him. He knew Leia could tell when he was faking illness or sleepiness.

“Come on, let’s go to the kitchen.”

Ben had inherited one thing from Han that made cheering him up easier- a horrible sweet tooth. Leia’s idea worked and Ben was scurrying over to the door, clearly taking her hint. She would fix him the same sweet, hot drink her nurse used to fix for her. A sure cure for the blues, her nurse had always called it. Leia had spent her entire pregnancy with Ben, trying to find the exact recipe that her nurse had used. Lando, of all people, had been the one to provide it. He had known someone who loved it and he could bribe them to do just about anything if he’d brought them a cup of the stuff, so he had memorized what he had found to be the best, and sweetest, recipe. It had tasted exactly like what her nurse used to fix, so Leia made it for she and Ben sometimes.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Han stood there on Takodana, looking out at Maz’s ancient castle. The woman at his right was so familiar, despite being a stranger. So much about her added up. The age, the resemblance to his princess, the attitude so much like his own at that age, the love of the Falcon, being so at home with the controls as well as the inner workings of the old girl, her ease at understanding Chewie- not to mention how much the old Wookie liked her, right down to the way she stood and how she wrinkled her brow while working. They were so familiar. Yet, she did not remember him or the Falcon, Luke was just a legend to her, as were the Jedi. Breha Solo Skywalker Organa would have known those things.

Squaring up his shoulders and trying to remember that this kid had no idea about all the insane, impossible things running through his head, Han made sure his voice was steady as he addressed her.

“You got a name?”

“Rey.”

He was going insane. She had said her name was… No. It couldn’t be. _But what if_ … Han tried to compose himself, hoping his emotions hadn’t betrayed him to this girl. No matter who she was or where she came from, she didn’t deserve him heaping the insanity of the Skywalker legacy on her.

“Rey.”, he repeated.

He thought about it all the way to Maz’s castle, even as he was telling Finn about the woman who ran the place. The pirate queen who had only one real rule- all were welcome, so no politics and no fighting. Not a bad rule if you could get people to follow it, which she did. No one messed with Maz. Unspoken rule of the galaxy. Which also made her abode the safest in the galaxy for him to take these two.

Finn had left with intentions to go the Outer Rim planets where, hopefully, he could remain untouched by the First Order. Han was sure the younger man was hiding something, and it probably was tied to why he wore Storm Trooper standard issue shoes and did not appear to have a last name. Rey had disappeared into the lower levels of Maz’s castle, so Han figured she was safe for the moment, if upset at losing her friend.

“Who’s the girl?”

Looking at Maz, he really, really didn’t want to answer that question.

“Breha.”

Han nodded to confirm Maz’s conclusion.

“I think so. She’s the right age, she sure looks like… I don’t know Maz. She was supposed to have died at the Academy.”

Maz shook her head.

“Leia never believed it.”

“Leia never wanted to believe it.”

“And you did?”

Han felt the weight of the years and guilt, pulling him down into the ground.

“Luke couldn’t find her, Leia couldn’t find her. I thought Lando was going to kill himself looking, same goes for Chewie. Leia thought I had died a couple times, trying to chase down every last lead about where she might have been.”

“You also lost the Falcon trying to find her and for years, you couldn’t find it either. Now it sits outside, waiting. Is it so hard to believe she could have been right by that ship, waiting for an escape?”

“Yes, Maz! It is hard to believe it. It is hard to believe my son is… with the First Order, that he slaughtered his own friends and fellow pupils, that he nearly killed Luke, that he killed his… I better get going.”

Han got up and turned, all in one motion, intent on the door. Then the Falcon. Then… anywhere that wasn’t here.

“Take her to Leia. Leia will know.”

Han hesitated, turning. A small smile tugged at his lips.

“Leia knows everything.”

Maz smiled.

“She only likes to make people think she does. Go home, Han. Go to her, take Rey.”

Han let out a long sigh, his mind rolling back to a small room in a nice apartment, as he held baby Rey aloft, letting her pretend to fly through the stars. What he wouldn’t do to have that back, to have a second chance with Ben and Rey, where he could fix things and protect Ben from the Dark Side, which would have saved Rey from Ben.

“I’m sorry Maz.”

Han walked out, leaving Maz behind as she shook her head. Outside, he found he couldn’t quite make himself walk out to the Falcon. He did not want to face Maz again, lest she talk him into something, yet he needed to see Rey one more time. He had to offer just once more, to let her hire on with him or even to take her back to Jakku if that’s what she really wanted. Anything to keep her away from the First Order, Kylo Ren, the Resistance, and the remnants of the Jedi.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Han felt it like a punch to the gut. Ben, no Kylo, was dragging Rey away. Han knew he couldn’t catch them, even if he had been 30 years younger and not been shot, beaten, or tossed around so many times that he should creak when he walked. 15 years ago they had learned Ben had killed all of Luke’s students and his few teachers, torched the buildings, and that no one had survived- not even their baby. Dead at her own brother’s hands. Hands that had held her when she cried, that had guided her through the halls of Rebel bases, and had held a bottle to her lips when she was too young to even hold up her own head. Now Han watched as Kylo carried her with almost the same care and even pace in his walking, that little Ben had when caring for his baby sister.

Finn chased after them, screaming and calling for Rey, looking ready to kill the First Order’s dark lord. Han swayed on his feet, saved only by Chewie’s quick reflexes. He had mostly recovered his ability to stand on his own two feet when Finn found them, informing them that Kylo Ren had taken Rey. It seemed the blaster Han had given her had been no help to her against a trained, fallen Jedi.

The Resistance had saved them, Poe leading the way in his Black X-wing, his style so much like Shara’s that Han would have recognized the kid’s flying anywhere. Shara had been perhaps the best pilot Han had ever known, aside from himself and Luke. And even without being a Jedi, she kept up to Luke without issue, and could even surprise the Jedi from time to time. No easy feat. But with the Resistance’s X-wing fleet, came the command ship that held someone Han had not seen in years.

C3-PO was still the pain he had always been, and had no ability to know when to get lost. Leia gave him a look that made him leave, the protocol droid following the clear yet unspoken command from the princess. Han and Leia then stood there, awkward and silent, years of history, pain, love, heartache, disappointment, anger, loyalty, friendship, and care between them. So much left unspoken, so many things they both wished the could say.

“Same jacket.”

“No, new jacket.”

Chewie greeted Leia, moving to hug her. Considering where they started, Han was still amazed what friends they had become. Then Chewie left, so Han and Leia were once more alone together in the middle of a battlefield. That said a lot about them, that engaging in a weird dance around everything they wanted to say but couldn’t while situated in a battlefield, was normal for them.

“I saw him.”

Leia looked at him oddly, as if not understanding when Han knew it was more that she was hoping he meant Luke and not Ben.

“Leia, I saw our son.”

Leia ushered him into her ship to talk for a moment while her men cleared the battlefield and Chewie went to check on Maz. Han had lost track of Finn, though he supposed Finn would stick with whomever gave him the best hope for getting Rey back, and right now that was the Resistance and Leia. They settled into a somewhat secluded spot of the ship, allowing them privacy from prying eyes while Leia’s scant Jedi training would allow her to know if there were prying ears nearby, as well as C3-PO standing guard nearby.

“Ben was here?”

“ _Kylo_ was here. He wanted that droid, with the map to Luke.”

Leia leaned back against the wall, letting it support her.

“Did he get the droid?”

“No. You all showed up and interrupted.”

Leia looked up at him.

“What did he get?”

“A girl.”

Leia looked truly confused.

“A girl?”

“That man wondering around with the lightsaber, I found him and the droid on the Falcon, along with a girl. They had stolen the Falcon to get away from a First Order attack on Jakku.”

“The junk yard planet, that’s where the Falcon was?”

Han nodded, surprised Leia wasn’t still in General Organa mode, and was smiling at the mention of the Falcon.

“She had piloted it out, dodging the First Order, even though she had never flown like that before. She had found that little droid and protected it, then the young man found them, they got attacked, they jumped on the Falcon, I found them, the girl saved Finn- that’s the young man out there, then I brought them to Maz. I figured she could get the droid back to you, safely, and help me scrub the Falcon. But the girl… Leia if…”

He felt Leia’s hand on his elbow, trying to comfort him or maybe support him. He might have swayed again. He certainly felt like he was spinning.

“She’s an excellent mechanic, she can fly like Luke did, she understands Chewie and the droids, and she’s about 20.”

He could see it. Leia was following right along.

“What is her name?”

“Rey.”

Leia swayed, Han catching her elbow to right her again.

“On Jakku?”

Han nodded.

“Maz said I should bring her to you. She doesn’t remember much, from what she had said, about her life before she ended up on Jakku. Only that she needed to get back, in case her family returned for her and that her name is Rey. Maz said if anyone could tell, it would be you.”

“It would explain a lot.”

Han waited, knowing Leia needed to think out loud sometimes, particularly over matters revolving around Luke, Ben, or Breha.

“I have never felt the bond sever. When Alderaan… I _felt_ it. Like a rope between my father and I had been wrenched out of my chest. I didn’t feel that when the Academy was burned and Ben fell to the Dark. I could not connect with him as I once did, yet at the same time, I could still sense him enough to know he was alive and to be able to tell when he was in pain. I swear, I have felt Breha ever since she left to study with Luke and visit Ben. I knew it was mad, yet I couldn’t deny that I felt her still.”

“I don’t want to get your hopes up again, Leia. The last time nearly killed us both. I don’t know that I can do that again.”

Leia nodded. That had been the real reason they had gone their separate ways. Their marriage had withstood their son’s fall and their daughter’s alleged death, as well as Luke’s disappearance and the rise of the First Order. Wild chases after any lead on someone that might have been Rey, had eventually worn them both down, wringing out every last bit of life out of them. The last time they had been lead to a tomb that held the remains of a girl who had been 12 when the First Order killed her. There had not been enough left of her for them to identify and she had been dead too long for Leia to get much of a sense off her without Luke’s help. Luke had been gone by then and neither of them had anyone to turn to except Chewie and Lando, both of whom were off chasing another lead about someone that might have been Breha.

“We’ll get her back, Breha or not. And after we do, I’ll talk to her and… if she’s not Breha, you can take her to Jakku or maybe just let her fly with you. She’ll be safe with you.”

“And if she is Breha?”, he asked even as he was in disbelief that Leia had such faith in his ability to keep a lone girl safe in their galaxy.

“Then we do everything we can to remind her of where she came from and we don’t let her go. We let her know we love her and that we’ll always protect her.”

Han nodded, his throat thick and struck dumb by Leia’s resolve. More than ever and more than anything, he wanted this girl to be his Rey. For them to save her, to bring her back to he and Leia safe and intact, so they could shower her with the love she was denied on that sand-covered rock, and they could keep her safe from Kylo this time around.

“Come on. My men should be done and we’ve got the rough plans for the Starkiller base. Get your new friend, Finn, and I will collect BB-8. We can regroup and figure out what our next step is, how we’ll get Rey back, and… how not to lose any more planets to that weapon.”

Han followed her out, then walked off to find Finn. If his suspicions were correct, the kid had been a storm trooper and he might know a thing or two to be helpful with regards to the Starkiller base. Whatever the plan, Han was sure he and Chewie would end up being the ones going in to get Rey. If they did not get assigned to that, Han would make sure they were the ones going for Rey. Leia might have the Force to tell her things but Han had always relied on his gut and his gut was telling him Rey was their Rey. Their baby Breha, his Rey.

“Just hold on Rey. I’m coming to get you.”, he whispered as he headed for the Falcon, seeing Chewie and Finn coming up from his far right.

“We’re coming to get you, kiddo.”


End file.
